Love Never Dies
by Rinoa Shinomori
Summary: Un engaño les separo, Ella vive bajo el manto del señor de la oscuridad, El se enfrentara a la eternidad para recuperar su alma, su perdon y su amor. AM en AU.


_UN REGALITO DE NAVIDAD PARA MIS FIELES LECTORAS! (aunque poco tiene que ver con estas fechas juju)_

**LOVE NEVER DIES**

**PROLOGO**

Como era costumbre en aquel lugar el silencio, el orden y la contemplación eran los que reinaban. El respeto y la paz, era lo que se respiraba en cada centímetro del antiguo edificio. No por nada se había convertido en el sitio favorito de Aoshi Shinomori los últimos años, pero pronto seria relegado de su lugar.

Solo dos días.

El ya no tan joven hombre de ojos azul hielo observo la estatua de buda que había a su frente. Aquella figura de oro tenia que estar aburrida de verle todos los días, pero eso también iba a cambiar. Sin saber como ni porque una sonrisa escapo de su alma, reflejándose en su rostro. En realidad, si sabe porque. Era tan obvio.

Le iba a costar mucho esfuerzo y paciencia acostumbrarse de nuevo a la vida cotidiana de la gente normal. A no pasar horas y horas meditando sobre su vida pasada y empezar a vivir la futura. Eso era seguramente lo mas difícil de todo aquel proceso. No era el empezarlo, si no el continuarlo. Pero estaba tranquilo, sabia perfectamente que una mujercita de menudo tamaño y larguísimo pelo oscuro le ayudaría con el día a día, y pronto se olvidaría de su oscura manera de vivir la vida.

Lo mas fácil, valga la redundancia, había sido pedirle a Misao Makimachi que lo ayudara a sacarlo de aquel agujero y compartir con Ella la luz de la vida. Y no es que hubiera sido precisamente un camino de rosas...

Nada mas y nada menos que 6 años habían pasado desde que volviera al Aoiya, y hasta hacia menos de un par de meses era cuando había tomado aquella decisión, ayudado obviamente por Misao y su madurez, y además por un obstinado viejo verde que había movido cielo y tierra hasta hacerlo entrar en la vida real.

Cerro los ojos sin disipar aquella sonrisa. Solo dos días mas y Ella seria suya para siempre. Ella y su luz.

Tanto había cambiado todo en esos últimos meses que mas que meditar, como hacia siempre, solo podía pensar en como seria su vida a partir de ese momento. Se había permitido el lujo de dejar descansar sus sentidos, sus instintos, ya no eran tan necesario, pensaba. Pronto tendría una vida cotidiana, lejos de las preocupaciones de un Okashira, de un señor de la guerra. Le esperaba la calma y la tranquilidad, no necesitaba estar alerta en todo momento.

Eso era lo correcto, pero... había sido lo acertado en esos momentos?

Unos ojos esmeralda lo observaban desde la oscuridad de la habitación, tan apacible que ni Aoshi Shinomori se había percatado de su presencia. Para El, había sido la mejor de las suertes que el antiguo Okashira se rindiera a la apacibilidad. Sin quererlo le había hecho el camino mas liviano.

Levanto una ceja involuntariamente al ver como el protagonista de su atención había abierto los ojos de nuevo y miraba hacia la entrada de la sala del templo, esperando algo que no acababa de llegar con ilusión. Demasiada ilusión. El hombre de ojos de hielo era como un libro abierto para El, y sintió curiosidad por el motivo de su regocijo. Que tan importante era lo que se acercaba que Shinomori era capas de sentir su presencia mucho antes de entrar en la sala?

La respuesta a su pregunta apareció en forma de mujercita, delgada, de poca estatura pero se veía fuerte. Vestida con un Kimono de color verde oscuro, con larga melena azabache y mirada vibrante. Sintió incomodidad al pensar que aquello no estaba en sus planes, pero solo duro unos instantes.

La muchacha se acerco a Aoshi y se sentó en su regazo de manera cómplice, con una mirada que conocía muy bien. Sin decirse una sola palabra el ex – Okashira la cogió de la nuca, besándola con una pasión que se veía desbordada. Se contenía de una manera inaudita, ambos. Los planes habían cambiado si, pero para mejor.

Aquello podía serle de mucha ayuda. Sonrió entre las penumbras del lugar sagrado, nadie se percato de su presencia en ningún momento, y tan misteriosamente como había llegado, desapareció entre las tinieblas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Lo siento Misao!.- Omasu hizo una reverencia desesperada en medio del gentío de la calle.

-Me lo dices a mi?.- La jovencita de ojos verdes grito llamando la atención de los que pasaban a su lado.- Okina y Seijuro Hiko son los que te van a matar por olvidarte del Sake!, sin contar a Sanosuke...

La castaña resoplo de fastidio.- Me entretuve mirando los ingredientes que faltaban para el menú, y aun tengo que ir a recoger el kimono para la ceremonia, no te importaría...?

-Que?!!.- Este grito fue mas fuerte que los demás.

-Vamos! Tu ya lo tienes todo preparado, además... Aoshi-san no volverá al Aoiya hasta dentro de dos horas.- Omasu cogió las cestas que estaban en el suelo y sonrió ampliamente.- No tienes nada que hacer, que mas te da ir a la licorería y aprobar el pedido para mañana? Serán solo unos minutos.

-Pero...!

-Nos vemos en media hora en la puerta del Aoiya!.

A Misao no le dio tiempo de protestar, su amiga había aprovechado para escapar entre la gente en dirección a vete a saber donde, dejándola allí parada con algunas cestas de comida. Como conseguía esa mujer convencerla de todo y encima sin rencores? Solo Omasu podía hacerlo.

Parecía que no había mas remedio. Se suponía que iba a ser su gran día y acababan liándola con los quehaceres mas estúpidos, Ella debería estar en casa holgazaneando mientras los demás corren para tenerlo todo listo, no encargándose de que los borrachos de Okina, Hiko y Sagara estuvieran bien surtidos de Sake para hacer el típico numerito de todas las celebraciones. Al menos Okon se lo agradecería de alguna manera por darle la oportunidad de lanzarse sobre Hiko.

Ya iba siendo hora que la morena le echara el lazo al gran maestro.

De repente se le había olvidado el enfado que tenia con Omasu. Cogió las cestas que quedaban y empezó a caminar en dirección al puesto de Sake, no podía estar muy lejos. Empezó a verle el lado positivo al estar tan ocupada, acordándose de aquella mañana cuando había ido a llevarle el desayuno a su Aoshi.

De nuevo habían estado a punto de deshonrar a sus antepasados, o eso habría dicho Okina luego de matarlos si llegaba a pasar y se enteraba.

Solo dos días, pensó respirando con calma mientras se adentraba en un callejón. Si no le veía podría contenerse, y si tenia algo que hacer no se sumiría en sus mas profundos y oscuros pensamientos de cómo habrían acabado esas veladas en las que Aoshi y Ella se encontraban solos y dando todo de si. Aquella mañana habían ido mucho mas allá, demasiado.

No sabia que había pasado, había entrado en la sala de meditación como cada mañana, pero nada mas pasar el umbral algo la había llenado por dentro, una sensación que jamás había experimentado. Se había olvidado de la bandeja que llevaba en la mano y todo lo demás, solo estaba Aoshi, mirándola con un brillo en sus ojos azules que tampoco había visto antes. Era tan... hipnótico.

Solo recordaba haberse acercado a El, luego sintió como la atraía hasta su boca sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y a partir de ahí todo era confuso. El fuego que la consumía por dentro le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo y de lo que pasaba en realidad, cuando quiso darse cuenta Aoshi estaba encima de Ella, con el peso de su cuerpo entre sus muslos. Afortunadamente no habían llegado a quitarse la ropa del todo, y el fuego había desaparecido tan rápido como había llegado.

No supo como habían conseguido detenerse, pero lo habían hecho.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando estaba frente a la puerta de la licorería, completamente sonrojada.

Una señora que salía de allí se le había quedado mirando extrañada, Misao no puedo mas que hacer una reverencia y entrar corriendo en la tienda, muerta de la vergüenza. Que habría pensado la mujer?

Detrás del mostrador había un señor mayor y con rostro apacible que leía un periódico distraídamente, sin percatarse de la presencia de la joven.

-Buenas tardes.

El anciano levanto la mirada.- Buenas tardes señorita, en que puedo ayudarla?

-Vengo por el pedido de Sake para el Aoiya.- Misao dejo las cestas sobre el mostrado algo cansada.- A ver si todo anda bien y acordar las condiciones.

-Ah! Claro, iré a buscar la factura, espere un momento.- Sonrió el viejo, para irse por una puerta a la habitación trasera.

Misao suspiro agotada, la verdad es que había tenido un día agotador.

Después de aquel momento con Aoshi le había costado un gran esfuerzo concentrarse para terminar de preparar el almuerzo para servir en el restaurante. Luego había tenido que probarse por no se cuanta vez el kimono que llevaría, colocar el salón donde se celebraría la comida y entonces Omasu la había arrastrado al mercado a por los últimos detalles del menú.

Se apoyo en el mostrador justo cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Tan profundamente que había sentido por un segundo como si cayera a un precipicio. Le había afectado tanto que había perdido la noción del espacio y el tiempo.

-Buenas tardes.- Sintió una voz masculina a su espalda que solo profundizo aquella sensación.

Se giro lentamente sobre sus talones, casi sin pensarlo.

La mirada que la observaba se le clavo en los ojos nada mas tener el primer contacto, haciendo que todo lo demás desapareciera a su alrededor. No existía nada mas, mas que aquel hombre a su frente que la observaba aparentemente apacible, cuando en realidad podía notar como aquellos ojos de color esmeralda se clavaban en su alma, como si pudiera leer cada uno de sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Pero aquel verde de su mirada no era ni remotamente parecido al suyo, aunque fueran del mismo color. Algo en ellos los diferenciaba del resto de miradas que había visto en su vida. Tanto que se había olvidado de respirar por unos instantes.

-Siento interrumpirla.- Volvió a hablar, ahora dándose cuenta de lo melodiosa que era su voz.- Hace poco llegue a la ciudad y me preguntaba si podría ayudarme.

Misao lo observo detenidamente, sin remedio.

Parecía no mucho mas mayor que Ella, pero en su porte y actitud le decían todo lo contrario. Parecía poseer una sabiduría y experiencia que seria incapaz de definir, y además había sinceridad en sus palabras. Por sus rasgos se intuía que no era nipón, pero tampoco de ninguna raza que hubiera visto antes. Piel ligeramente bronceada, mirada profunda pero con rasgos orientales, cabello claro. Alto y con un cuerpo que se veía a simple vista tonificado y entrenado, aun que estuviera camuflado por sus ropajes occidentales. La vestimenta propia de los holandeses e ingleses que poco a poco eran mas comunes en Kyoto.

Tampoco sabia porque, pero algo en su interior la obligaba a atender a aquel hombre sobre cualquier otra cosa por muy urgente que fuera. Algo en El la obligaba a detener su atención solo en su persona, era incapaz de esquivar su mirada y por ello un sentimiento de terror parecía nacer de su estomago, pero contrariamente se sentía atraída por aquel atractivo sujeto. Y le dolía admitirlo, cuando habría jurado que no tenia mas que ojos para Aoshi Shinomori, el amor de su vida y el dueño de sus pensamientos mas profundos. Sin embargo, el desconocido extranjero, la abarcaba casi por completo.

-Dígame.- Consiguió pronunciar, sintiendo que la boca se le había quedado seca.- En que puedo ayudarle, señor...?

-Engels.- Como todo un caballero se quito el sombrero e hizo una inclinación de cabeza, sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento.- Solo llámame Engels, cual es el nombre de la señorita?

-Misao Makimachi.- La joven de ojos verdes se sorprendió a si misma de lo rápido que había contestado a la pregunta.

-Misao...- Ni siquiera le molesto que la llamara con tanta confianza, ni cuando El dio un paso al frente acortando peligrosamente la distancia que los separaba.- Si no es molestia..., me preguntaba si podrías enseñarme un poco la ciudad, me pierdo fácilmente por estos callejones.

De nuevo aquel escalofrío la recorrió hasta la punta de los pies, la cercanía, su mirada, su presencia... todo!, le costaba un gran trabajo concentrar su atención en otra cosa, era incapaz de controlar sus movimientos, incluso sus pensamientos. Balbuceo atropelladamente algunas palabras queriendo decir que no, cuando en realidad sus propios labios tenían la meta de traicionarla.

Engels dio un paso mas hacia delante, y aunque prácticamente solo unos centímetros los separaban lo único que podía notar no era ni su aliento, ni el calor de su cuerpo... era aquella mirada que se había intensificado, casi hasta podría jurar que había cambiado de color.

-Seria un placer para mi que me acompañara.- Susurro, tan cercano, que parecía que se lo decía al oído.

-Yo...

Que pasaba? Porque deseaba decirle que si?

Estaba segura que no tardaría mas que unos segundos en asentir y acompañarle a donde el quisiera, estaba apunto de olvidarse de todo..., del pedido de Sake, del Aoiya, de su boda, de... Aoshi. Aoshi Shinomori.

Como un relámpago que sacudía su mente la imagen del hombre de ojos de hielo se le clavo en la mente acabando con aquello desconocido, la imagen de sus besos, de su mirada, de sus caricias. El calor le volvió al cuerpo, y la cordura a su mente, no tan fuerte como deseaba, pero lo suficiente para dudar de toda aquella situación. La entrada del dependiente en la tienda fue el detonante que termino por separarla de la presencia de aquel hombre.

-Aquí tiene la factura, mañana por la mañana mi hijo llevara el pedido al Aoiya.- Dijo el anciano entrando con un papel en la mano, haciendo que Misao se girara como si le hubieran dado el mayor susto de su vida.- Lo firma usted?

-Si!.- Se giro de nuevo para observar que Engels ya no se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su persona, si no cerca de la puerta de salida, donde lo había visto por primera vez.

Sus ojos esmeralda seguían clavados en Ella, su rostro igual de apacible y amable. Pero había un gran cambio, algo le decía que el extraño desconocido había cambiado su actitud para con Ella de una manera que hacia que el miedo en su estomago aumentara.

Se giro de nuevo para firmar los papeles que le ofrecía el vendedor, tenia que salir de allí inmediatamente.

-No quiere hablar de las condiciones de pago?.- Pregunto el anciano algo extrañado por su actitud.

-No!.- Misao recogió las cestas a toda prisa y se despidió con una reverencia.- Mandare a alguien para que termine de acordarlo con usted, yo tengo prisa.

-De acuerdo.- Sonrió el adorable viejo.- Por cierto, felicidades.

La joven sonrió y camino apresuradamente hacia la salida, encontrándose irremediablemente con Engels, que caballerosamente le abrió la puerta para que saliera.

-Señorita...- Intento decir, pero Misao le miro con decisión, impulsada por el terror a volver a caer en lo mismo.

-Señora para usted.- Le interrumpió ariscamente, pero titubeante.- Si quiere conocer la ciudad con gusto habrán muchos muchachos con ganas de ganarse algún dinero que le ayuden, si me disculpa tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

El hombre de tez morena y ojos claros la observo con una sonrisa imborrable, pero por unos instantes que a Misao le parecieron eternos. Sabia que la examinaba, hasta el mas profundo rincón de su alma..., no podía esperar a salir de allí y no volver a recordar aquel momento nunca mas.

Engels amplio su sonrisa.- Discúlpeme, no quería ofenderla.

-Buenas tardes.

Misao salió de allí sin decir nada mas, sabia que huyendo.

El observo por unos segundos la dirección en la que había huido. Nada en su cuerpo podía demostrarlo, pero aquella tarde se había llevado una gran sorpresa, al principio nada agradable, pero luego de meditarlo parecía que los planes habían cambiado drásticamente, y no precisamente para mal.

Lo que le había llamado la atención desde un principio había sido superado con creces por lo que iba a ser un simple cebo, una simple herramienta..., quien le iba a decir que esa muchachita de apariencia menuda escondía en su interior lo que el andaba buscando?

Un nuevo plan se conjuro en su mente casi por arte de magia.

Y se llevaría a cabo antes de dos días. De eso podía estar seguro.

-Puedo ayudarle en algo caballero?.- Pregunto el anciano desde su posición.

-No creo que me sirva de mucho.- Sonrió cínicamente, adentrándose en la tienda con calma.- Aunque a lo mejor si...

El anciano se movió incomodo, la experiencia y el instinto le decía que no debía fiarse del extranjero.- Usted dirá.

-Donde esta ese... Aoiya.

-Es un restaurante de la zona, la joven que estaba aquí trabaja allí.- Contó amablemente, pero intentando no dar muchos detalles.- La comida es deliciosa, si quiere probar algo tradicional pásese por allí.

-Lo haré.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La noche una vez mas había caído en Kyoto. Una noche tan común como las demás, o eso parecía en apariencia.

Luego de la cena Aoshi había decidido retirarse a su habitación, todos estaban demasiado alterados con los preparativos y El no era de mucha ayuda en esas cuestiones, por no decir que le ponían de los nervios con tanto alboroto. Desde el principio había hablado con Misao para que Ella se encargara de las decisiones de ese tipo y había accedido gustosa, pero aquella noche se había mantenido tan al margen como El.

En la cena apenas habían cruzado palabra, y entre su indiferencia y el alboroto de los demás prefirió irse a dormir ese día temprano. No sabia que podía pasarle a la pequeña, pero seguramente eran los nervios que la habían abrumado, o un mal día. Con gusto le hubiera preguntado, pero hubiera sido imposible entre tanta gente. Esperaría a que Ella llegara a su habitación a la hora de dormir para hablar un poco.

Desde la mañana no se habían visto y sinceramente le había parecido una eternidad.

Sobretodo después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. En su interior tenia que admitir que gustoso hubiera seguido hasta el final, pero gracias a dios Misao había encontrado algún momento de cordura entre tanto fuego, y todavía conservaba su honor intacto. Podía esperar un día mas, no?

Por primera vez en su vida reconoció que iba a ser mucho mas duro de lo que pensaba. Las grandes batallas del pasado le parecían un camino de rosas comparado con esperar a la noche de bodas. Cogió aire con fuerza y apoyo la espalda en la pared, buscando algún pensamiento en su interior que lo dejara frió como el hielo. Así se había pegado el día, solo el recordar hasta que punto habían llegado en el templo el calor volvía a subir desde sus profundidades y si quería hablar con Ella esa noche sin hacerla su mujer antes de tiempo tenia que tranquilizarse.

-Misao...- Suspiro cerrando los ojos.

Pero aunque su mente estaba completamente relajada el fuego de su cuerpo no cesaba, que demonios le pasaba? Acaso había vuelto a la pubertad y las hormonas se lo comían? Nunca había tenido problemas para controlar ese tipo de impulsos, pero desde que había formalizado su relación con Misao había tenido mas de un problema, y ese día había sido prácticamente incapaz de controlarlo.

-Aoshi.- Escucho el suspiro de una mujer que hizo que abriera los ojos.

La figura de una mujer se vislumbraba entre las penumbras de una de las esquinas de su habitación. De pie, observándole con una sonrisa y con su mirada clavándosele en la mente, haciendo que algo en su interior despertara.

La vio acercarse con pasos lentos, vestida con un camisón largo y transparente que no dejaba nada para la imaginación. El se incorporo y espero a que llegara a su altura.

-Misao.- Volvió a susurrar cuando la tubo a su altura, mientras Ella se sentaba en sus rodillas y le mordía el labio inferior con pasión.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**X

-Misao, vete a dormir, mañana quedan muchas cosas por hacer.- Le ordeno maternalmente Okon mientras terminaba de fregar los platos.- No has parado en todo el día.

-No pasa nada.- Sonrió débilmente Ella, secando un vaso y colocándolo en su sitio.- No tengo sueño de verdad.

-No tienes porque irte a la cama tan rápido.- La morena le guiñó un ojo.- Porque no le haces una visita a Aoshi-san? Seguro no han tenido tiempo de hablar mucho en estos días.

La joven de ojos verdes se sonrojo pensando en lo que había pasado aquella mañana.- Creo que ya se retiro a dormir..., no debería despertarle.

-Estoy segura de que no le importara.- Intercedió Omasu a favor de su compañera, mirando con tranquilidad a la mas joven.- Te ocurre algo? Has estado muy rara desde la tarde, te paso algo en el mercado?

Misao Makimachi las miro aterrada, tanto se le notaba? Las dos mujeres la miraban con curiosidad por su reacción, ya algo mas preocupadas por su actitud. La jovencita no era de las que se achicaba fácilmente, y desde aquella tarde además de distraída, se sentía consternada por algo y aquello no había pasado desapercibido para sus amigas.

-No, no ha pasado nada.- Rió nerviosamente.- Que te hace pensar eso?

Omasu sonrió ampliamente y la abrazo.- Tranquila, en un día mas te convertirás en la esposa de Aoshi Shinomori.- Se alejo un poco y la miro, esperando que la entendiera.- No te preocupes por nada, tus sueños se harán realidad.

-Si.- Su sonrisa se vio triste.- Mis sueños se han hecho realidad ya.

-Pues vete a darle un beso de buenas noches a tu príncipe azul!.- Okon la empujo fuera de la cocina mientras Omasu reía.- Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para ir al templo a ultimar detalles y a recibir al Kenshingumi!

La puerta de la cocina se cerro tras su espalda y se vio sola en medio del pasillo, ya oscuro.

Respiro tan profundamente que pareció que le doliera.

Al menos Omasu y Okon pensaban que su preocupación tenia algo que ver con la boda y no sospechaban nada mas. Porque no podía dejar de sentirse angustiada? El rostro de aquel desconocido se le había clavado en la mente y también en el alma, y eso la hacia sentirse terriblemente insegura. Que pasaba? Porque sentía que algo iba mal, muy mal? Se apoyo en la pared y se llevo una mano a la frente, masajeándola.

Miro a su alrededor mientras un escalofrío la recorría entera. Tampoco había dejado de sentirse observada desde que saliera de la licorería, notaba aquellos ojos verdes clavados en su nuca en todo momento. Se estaba volviendo loca? Que tenia aquel hombre que la había alterado de esa manera?, Tampoco dejaba de sentirse mal pensando en Aoshi. Había sido tan grosera con El en la cena, el ex – Okashira intentaba mantener una conversación con Ella y era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada mas de un minuto.

Tal vez Okon tenia razón y seria mejor hablar con El.

No quería preocuparle, pero al menos así quizás se sentía algo mejor, mas reconfortada. Por primera vez en su vida necesitaba sentirse protegida, y sabia que solo lo sentiría con Aoshi a su lado. Necesitaba que la abrazara y la besara, para olvidar el mal día que había tenido.

Subió al segundo piso encontrándose en el camino con Okina, que ya se retiraba a dormir después de haber bebido una taza de sake de mas en la cena. Cuanto mas se acercaba a la habitación de Shinomori mas se acentuaba la sensación de vértigo que tenia en el estomago, hasta tal punto que empezaba a creer que seria mejor ir a dormir y dejarlo para mañana. No se sentía nada bien, y algo en su interior la obligaba a darse la vuelta y no encontrarse con su Aoshi.

Se paro en medio del pasillo pensando en ello, todo parecía mas oscuro de lo normal. Se froto los brazos notando una ráfaga de brisa helada y dio un paso hacia detrás, dispuesta a huir de allí a como diera lugar. Pero no dio un paso mas, sintió de nuevo esa mirada observándola desde su espalda, impidiéndole retroceder.

-Ve, Misao.- Escuchó, como un murmullo del viento.

En otras circunstancias se habría dado la vuelta para buscar al dueño de aquella voz, se suponía que estaba sola en el frió pasillo. Pero su mirada se había quedado clavada en la puerta del cuarto de Aoshi, al igual que todos sus sentidos. Dejo caer los brazos a ambos costados de su cuerpo, y dio un paso hacia delante. Era como si algo la empujara hasta su destino, aunque sintiera terror por dentro.

Con dos pasos se puso a la altura del Shoji, no toco dos veces como habría hecho en un momento normal. Simplemente puso la mano en la cerradura y de un impulso la abrió completamente, dejando a su vista la habitación y todo lo que había en Ella. Y sus miedos infundados se hicieron realidad palpable.

Se quedo estática en la misma posición, con la mano aun agarrando con fuerza el Shoji, contemplando pálida como el papel lo que había delante de sus narices. Mientras sentía como su alma se partía en millones de pedazos y las lagrimas le quemaban los ojos, dejando de respirar por un cantidad de tiempo que no sabría definir.

Los gemidos se le clavaban en el tímpano como cuchillas.

A su frente, Aoshi estaba desnudo, tendido sobre el futon revuelto. Acariciando a una mujer desnuda que estaba sentada sobre El, también desnuda, con su piel pálida como la luna envolviéndole por completo. No quiso ni pudo observarla mas, su mirada se clavo en la de Aoshi, justo cuando este había abierto los ojos y la miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma, cuando si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

Misao estaba de pie en la puerta, tan frágil como el cristal. Y El solo pudo notar una punzada en su cuello que lo hizo darse cuenta de la realidad a su alrededor. Demasiado tarde para impedir que la joven de ojos verdes volviera a cerrar el Shoji y desapareciera de su vista, mientras notaba como se quedaba sin fuerzas, la pena y la desesperación por ir detrás de Ella lo inundaron en ese momento, tanto como la impotencia y el pánico.

De nuevo Ella tenia el Shoji delante de sus ojos, pero era incapaz de ver nada mas que la imagen que tenia grabada a fuego en su mente. Aoshi con otra mujer. Era tan simple y tan complicado al mismo tiempo. Aoshi Shinomori, luego de jurarle amor eterno, de sus besos, caricias, de su amor... de tantas mentiras, le hacia el amor a otra mujer a un día de su boda, en su propio cuarto, al lado de Ella. A la vista de cualquier curioso que quisiera entrar a su habitación por la razón mas sencilla e inocente. Como había hecho Ella.

Era incapaz de entender nada, de comprender o de reaccionar. Solo sentía como su interior dolía tan profundamente como una herida de muerte. Y eso es lo que era, una herida mortal en su alma. Sin cura ni remedio. Su mundo había terminado, había sido destruido en solo cuestión de dos segundos. Lo que había tardado años en construir se había ido al infierno en un parpadeo, y Ella había caído con el.

Que hacer? Se pregunto, mientras la primera lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla y el primer gemido de dolor escapaba de su garganta.

Huir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sentía la tierra mojada bajo sus pies desnudos, el dolor cuando pisaba alguna piedra o tropezaba con una rama o raíz de un árbol. Pero era incapaz de parar, sus piernas se movían independientemente de su mente. Solo quería correr lo mas lejos que pudiera esa noche, no quería volver y enfrentarse a la realidad, quería desaparecer como habían hecho sus ilusiones.

La Yukata negra que llevaba se trababa en las ramas de los arbustos de su camino, entorpeciendo su huida. Su pelo había quedado suelto y se enredaba a medida que avanzaba por el bosque en mitad de la noche. Ni siquiera se escuchaban los sonidos de los animales nocturnos. Ni un grillo, ni una rana, ni el viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles... solo silencio sepulcral, acompañado por los gemidos de su llanto desesperado, acompañado por la oscuridad de la luna nueva.

Callo al suelo finalmente al llegar a un pequeño arroyo atravesado por un rudimentario puente de madera que parecía no haber sido pisado en años. Las rodillas ensangrentadas se hundieron en la tierra húmeda, al igual que sus manos, y sintió como la cabeza le pesaba toneladas agachándola mientras el cabello azabache le cubría por completo el rostro, y por lo tanto sus lagrimas.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado corriendo, ni siquiera en que dirección había huido o donde se encontraba aproximadamente. Tampoco era algo que quisiera saber realmente. Que mas daba? Que importaba ya todo?

Lloro durante largos minutos sin consuelo hasta que se le acabaron las lagrimas, casi hasta que se había quedado sin respiración. Levanto la mirada y observo a duras penas como corría el agua del arroyo, hipnotizándola por unos instantes. Despejando su mente.

No podía volver, pero tampoco quería seguir ningún otro camino.

Su respiración volvió a normalizarse, las lagrimas ya eran silenciosas. Se levanto del suelo y camino hacia el puente de madera, crujiendo bajo sus pies de manera inestable. Se apoyo en la barandilla y miro su reflejo en el agua que corría debajo, oscura como aquella noche sin luna.

Todos sus pensamientos se pusieron en marcha tras las horas de llanto. Ahora empezaba darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. No quería volver y enfrentar a Aoshi, no quería volver a verlo, no quería ver a nadie, ver la pena en sus ojos, en los ojos de todo el mundo, o seria capas de morirse. La idea de la muerte empezaba a repetirse incesantemente, de manera tan natural que llego a verlo como la única salida.

Que mas le quedaba? No tenia alma, no tenia corazón, orgullo, dignidad... Se había quedado vacía por dentro. La caída del cielo al infierno era mas dolorosa de lo que podía soportar. Ni siquiera había corrido tras Ella...

La ultima lagrima escapo de sus ojos verdes y volvió a mirar su reflejo. Demasiado bajo para que la caída fuera mortal, como mucho se rompería algún hueso si caía mal.

Al menos merecía una muerte rápida, el dolor ya lo estaba sufriendo. Sonrió con pesar.

Se quedo sentada en el suelo de madera del puente, estática como una figura, mirando a la nada. Estaba segura de que simplemente de la tristeza que sentía podía morirse. Apoyo la cabeza en la barandilla y cerro los ojos, ni siquiera sentía el frió de la noche en sus piernas desnudas y maltratadas.

-Quiero morirme...- Susurro con la voz en un hilo, sin soltar una sola lagrima mas.

-Hay opciones mejores que esa.- Una voz interrumpió el silencio del bosque, masculina y profunda.

La misma voz que la había obligado a abrir la puerta del cuarto de Aoshi.

En otro momento se hubiera puesto alerta al saber que no estaba sola, cuando se encontraba en medio de ninguna parte habitable de Japón. Mas estado sola y terriblemente desvalida, pero ni siquiera se molesto en levantarse. No se pregunto de quien podía ser la voz y quien podría estar en mitad de aquella nada, al igual que Ella. Ni siquiera había sentido el terror que la había invadido durante todo el día, en cambio de repente se sentía completamente relajada.

Miro perezosamente a su izquierda, notando una la figura de un hombre con una gran gabardina negra fumando tranquilamente, mirando a la espesura de los árboles. Sabia perfectamente de quien se tratara, sin tener que verle el rostro. La había perseguido en sus pensamientos desde aquella tarde, y sabia que había estado a su lado desde entonces.

El extraño le dio una ultima calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo con el pie. Habían pasado largos minutos en silencio.

-Morir no tiene ninguna utilidad.

Misao suspiro dolorosamente.- Es la única manera de que se me quite este dolor.- Se toco el pecho con una mano.- No puedo vivir así.

-Tampoco he dicho que vivas.- La miro Engels por primera vez, dejando su rostro a la poca luz que había.

-No te entiendo...

Dio varios pasos hasta llegar a la altura de la muchacha que seguía sentada en el suelo de madera sin hacer movimiento alguno, se arrodillo a su lado y la cogió suavemente del mentón, acariciándolo con sus aterciopelados guantes, haciendo que levantara la mirada hacia El.

-Es normal, eres muy joven y muy hermosa para consumirte en esta vida o dejarte como pasto para los gusanos.- Sonrió casi tiernamente, examinándola con la mirada.- Yo te ofrezco algo mucho mejor.

Misao se había quedado hipnotizada con la mirada esmeralda, al contrario que la primera vez que la había visto no por terror o confusión. Sintió que era su tabla de salvación, que en sus brazos estaba segura, y no deseaba nada mas en aquel instante que el que alguien la salvara de su desdichado destino.

-El que?.- Le miro con los ojos brillantes, cogiendo la mano que sostenía su rostro.

-Todo lo que puedas desear.- Bajo el tono de voz suavemente.- Poder, fuerza, juventud, eternidad..., todo puede ser tuyo si te quedas a mi lado.

Sus palabras la abrumaron por unos instantes, tenia que ser lógica. No conocía a ese hombre de nada, le ofrecía cosas imposibles y algo en su interior le decía que era capas de dárselas, la había seguido hasta ese lugar recóndito..., quien era? Que quería? Porque a Ella?

El amplio su sonrisa al ver que no contestaba.- También venganza a todos aquellos que te han hecho daño, todo esta en tu mano si lo quieres.

-Porque yo?.- Su mandíbula se tenso y desvió la mirada.

-Hay algo en ti que me ha llamado la atención, algo que quiero...- La cogió de nuevo del mentón para que volviera a mirarle.- Nada en este mundo es gratis pequeña, y me precio no es nada comparado con lo que vas a ganar, ser superior a todos los que conoces, nunca mas nadie te menospreciara.

Sus ultimas palabras calaron hondo. Terminaron de convencerla, era como si Engels conociera todas sus debilidades, sus temores y preocupaciones y quería darles solución a todas.

-Les demostraras a todos de lo que eres capas.- Su voz se metía en su mente profundamente.- Que eres una guerrera, y se arrepentirán de haberlo dudado, de no haber creído en ti. Le demostraras a El que vales mas de lo que piensa, y se arrepentirá el resto de la eternidad por lo que te ha hecho. Eres una guerrera Misao, no una mujer débil que se quita la vida por un hombre que no la ha querido nunca.

Misao lo miro, pero su mirada ya había cambiado, ya no era triste había decisión en Ella.- Cual es el precio?

-Dejar esta vida atrás y unirte a mi, serme fiel para siempre.

Engels soltó su rostro y se levanto mirándola ahora serio, esperando la tan ansiada respuesta que sabia ya tenia segura, sus palabras habían sido premeditadas. Siempre ganaba.

Misao miro al suelo solo unos instantes. La tristeza que había sentido momentos antes había desaparecido casi por completo, aunque no el dolor que sentía su alma, era herida era para siempre, pero el extranjero estaba dispuesto a curársela. La opción que le ofrecía era mucho mas tentadora que una indigna muerte, sabia que había algo muy oscuro tras todo aquello, pero poco le importaban los detalles. Quería venganza, quería poder, y el hombre que tenia a su frente estaba dispuesto a dárselo todo. Si El cumplía su palabra, Ella lo haría también. Quería su poder, su magnificencia, su esplendor y belleza, tan armónica como la de un ángel. Un ángel de las tinieblas.

Y Ella sabia que nunca mas podría ser buena.

Se levanto con cuidado, con renovadas fuerzas, secándose las lagrimas del rostro con la manga de la Yukata negra entreabierta. Mirándole con una fuerza en los ojos que sorprendió hasta al mismo Engels. No se había equivocado con la jovencita, de eso también estaba seguro.

-Soy tuya.- Dijo con voz firme dando un paso hacia el desconocido.

-Estas segura de querer pagar el precio?.- El pregunto, con una satisfactoria sonrisa, dando un paso hacia Ella.

Misao dio el ultimo paso que lo pego casi por completo a El.- No puede ser peor que la muerte, verdad?

-No, querida.- Amplio su sonrisa.- Es mil veces mejor que la vida.

La cogió con fuerza de la nuca aplastando su cuerpo contra el propio. Misao sintió como su corazón daba un brinco dentro de su pecho al notar lo congelada que estaba su mano a pesar del calor que irradiaba su imagen. Luego no pudo pensar en nada mas, Engels la había besado con una pasión que le era desconocida, con un ansia salvaje que nunca había experimentado. No era amor, ni cariño, ni nada por el estilo... era un depredador.

El extranjero la beso hasta dejarla sin aire, luego la miro para contemplar su obra de arte. Era el momento, ya no habían motivos para esperar mas. Sonrió por ultima vez, pero algo había cambiado. Se relamió los largos colmillos antes de dar el beso mortífero al cuello níveo de su presa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Observo de nuevo la taza de sake que tenia en su mano, contemplando su rostro a duras penas.

Luego frunció el ceño y se trago el liquido de una sola vez, solo esperando con ello perder la conciencia lo mas pronto posible. Lo mismo que había hecho cada día del ultimo mes, luego de haberse pegado dos buscándola sin resultados.

Como podía pasar el tiempo tan deprisa? Tres meses... Tres cortos y a la vez largos meses desde aquella fatídica noche en que la había visto por ultima vez. Desde luego sabia que no se merecía encontrarla, no después de lo que había pasado, aunque aun no estaba muy seguro de que. No se merecía volver a verla, pero como podía desaparecer una persona de la noche a la mañana y que no hubiera un solo rastro de Ella? Ni los mejores espías del Onniwabanshu, ni con el apoyo del Kenshingumi que habían llegado aquella mañana para presenciar el drama de la situación. Ni Saito había podido dar con una sola pista de Ella.

Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Se torturaba día y noche pensando en como se sentiría, si seguiría viva o no..., todo por su maldita culpa. Y hasta que no dieran con una pista de su situación o con su cadáver bebería hasta la saciedad y buscaría la muerte por las esquinas. Si Ella ya no estaba entre los vivos, El tampoco se merecía estarlo.

Nadie sabia del motivo por el cual la joven había desaparecido un día antes de su esperada boda, pero todos sabían que El tenia algo que ver seguro. Los primeros días intentaron apoyarlo al ver su desesperación..., luego, al no tener noticias ni esperanzas, fueron aferrándose a la idea de culparle por lo sucedido, y Aoshi no tenia intenciones de defenderse lo mas mínimo. Lo merecía. Tampoco era capas de dar explicaciones cuando se las pedían, no por miedo a las represalias..., si no porque realmente no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado.

Pidió otra botella de sake y le dio un largo trago, mientras el camarero le miraba con lastima.

Tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza el rostro de aquella por lo que todo se había ido al infierno.

Quien era? Que quería?, juraría que jamás la había visto en su vida, y en realidad recordaba perfectamente que no había podido hacer nada al respecto. Lo demás estaba borroso, hasta el momento en que Misao abrió el Shoji de su habitación y su rostro se había clavado en sus recuerdos como una espada. Su rostro desfigurado, su mirada destrozada, la palidez de su piel...

Dio otro trago.

Luego había sentido un profundo dolor en el cuello y como las fuerzas escapaban de su cuerpo sin remedio. Luego nada. Despertó al día siguiente por los ruidos dentro del Aoiya, todo el mundo la buscaba y no había ni rastro de Ella. Su habitación la había dejado como aquella mañana, no había cogido absolutamente nada en su huida, ni siquiera dinero. Había salido en Yukata..., lo que dio a entender que no podía andar muy lejos y la alarma no fue tan grave como después seria.

El apenas pudo levantarse, estaba increíblemente débil. Okon lo interrogo una y otra vez preocupada, y Aoshi no podía mas que aguantarse la cabeza del mareo. Solo cuando consiguió entender que Misao había desaparecido fue que recupero algo sus fuerzas, y también sus recuerdos.

Las siguientes 24 horas fueron un suplicio.

Se perdió el rastro de su huida cerca de un arroyo en el bosque de la periferia de Kyoto, había corrido muchísimo para llegar allí, de eso estaba seguro, porque el rastro era débil y tenia muchas horas. Pero nada mas, en el lugar en cuestión no encontraron nada que le diera alguna pista. Solo unas pequeñas gotas de sangre fresca en la madera del viejo puente, que decían que estaba herida, pero no de muerte.

Esa excusa solo les valió durante unas pocas semanas. Después de muchos días sin mas noticias empezaron a creer de verdad que si le había pasado algo, pero a poco mas podían llegar sus teorías. Hasta que pasaron los meses y ya solo quedaba pedir milagros a Buda, o por lo menos que se encontrara bien.

La busco durante dos meses enteros por los lugares donde pensaba que podría ocultarse. Kenshin, Sanosuke y todos los miembros disponibles del Onniwabanshu le ayudaron. Pero ningún resultado. Y ahora su vida se había reducido a esperar, esperar algo que no sabia que podía ser. Esperar hasta que fuera su momento, y la falta de esperanzas hacia que ese momento se adelantara por horas.

Nunca podría pedirle perdón, remediar sus errores. Nunca podría volver a verla sonreír.

Dio otro trago y se levanto a duras penas de la mesa con ganas de ir al servicio.

Dando tumbos consiguió llegar al pasillo trasero que daba a los baños, o si podía llamarse a si. Cruzo el patio de detrás donde una de las camareras, una principiante, iba hacia el pequeño pozo a buscar agua para fregar los platos, y se metió dentro de la caseta de madera que se usaba como servicio.

Cerro la puerta e intento respirar por la boca mientras hacia sus necesidad mas básicas, intentado no oler el asqueroso ambiente de aquella caseta, mientras antes acabara antes podría salir de allí, coger su botella de sake y dar tumbos hasta llegar al templo, donde dormiría una noche mas, esperando que algún dios se apiadara de su alma destrozada.

Escucho un grito ahogado y un cubo de agua caer al suelo, despertado sus torpes sentidos.

Sin hacer mucho ruido miro por la ranura de la puerta para observar como un hombre con ropajes occidentales cogía a la joven camarera tapándole la boca y la arrastraba tras la casa, de una manera tan sigilosa que Aoshi se sorprendió de sus habilidades. No estaba en condiciones de hacerse el héroe, pero no podía dejar que violaran a la niña, o algo peor. Su ya tocada conciencia no se lo permitía.

Salió de la caseta y cogió lo primero que vio, un hacha clavada en un tronco para cortar leña. No era a lo que estaba acostumbrado pero era mejor que nada, en caso de que sus puños no sirvieran de mucho. Se confió en que por las pintas del raptor debía ser un occidental mimado y rico que, como muchos otros, habían llegado allí creyéndose superiores, sin el mas mínimo respeto por los naturales de Japón.

Le siguió con pasos rápidos y silenciosos, tenia que pillarle por sorpresa. Cuando doblo la esquina observo que la tenia apresada contra la pared de la casa y se entretenía con su cuello, tenia que pararlo antes de que fuera a mas.

-Eh! Suéltala!.- Grito empuñando el hacha y caminando hacia el atacante.

El ofendido se separo de la joven como si quemara, haciendo que esta cayera inconsciente al suelo y revelando su rostro con total claridad. Lo que vio Aoshi Shinomori jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. El joven de ojos azules, casi blancos, de piel extremadamente pálida y cabellos dorados le observo como si se tratara de un animal de la noche, con chorros de sangre cayendo por su boca, mentón y cuello.

A Aoshi le tembló el pulso al ver la imagen, lo mas grotesco que había visto en su vida con diferencia. Se planteo la posibilidad de haber entrado en delirium tremen, no podía ser verdad. Nadie podía ser tan sádico como para beber la sangre de una niña, no era humano.

-Que demonios...?.- Susurro cogiendo con mas fuerza el hacha.- Aléjate de Ella degenerado!

El joven se limpio la sangre con la manga de su chaqueta y luego le sonrió, con unos largos colmillos aun bañados en sangre.- Y que creéis que podéis hacerme con ese objeto, borracho?

-Cortarte el cuello como te acerques.- Amenazo Aoshi, mirándole con extrañeza y terror mezclados.- Que demonios eres?

-Eso mismo soy.- Rió sarcásticamente.- Un demonio.

Dio un paso hacia Aoshi justo cuando este estaba a punto de ponerse en guardia, había hablado en serio, si ese demonio, loco o sádico del diablo se atrevía a acercársele no dudaría un solo instante en rebanarlo en pedacitos.

Pero algo paso, el joven de ojos blancos paro su camino en seco, miro hacia la oscuridad y entre regañadientes y hablando en una lengua desconocida empezó a retirarse, caminando hacia atrás hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Que?.- Aoshi pestañeo varias veces, luego se froto los ojos, de verdad había perdido la cabeza.

Pensó que todo había sido su imaginación y corrió hacia donde estaba la joven. Aun tenia pulso, pero muy débil. Todo era verdad al parecer, aquel desgraciado la había dejado seca, a menos que le devolvieran su sangre era imposible que la pequeña sobreviviera.

La cogió en brazos y se decidió a correr en busca de ayuda al burdel. Y cuando se giro la vio. Su imagen se gravo en su mente por el rabillo del ojo, como si fuera un fantasma. Se quedo clavado al piso y sintió como un escalofrío le recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, tardo varios segundos en reaccionar y coger valor para darse la vuelta, para ver si era verdad que había visto a Misao a su lado, observándole.

El corazón se le encogió al darse la vuelta y verla allí, tan o mas hermosa que el ultimo día que la había tenido entre sus brazos. Las palabras se le quedaron amortiguadas en la boca y sus ojos de hielo eran incapaces de parpadear, por miedo dejar de admirarla.

-Misao...?

Unos labios carmín sonrieron amables.

Era Ella, eran sus ojos esmeralda aun mas profundos si podía ser posible, su larga melena oscura suelta sobre sus hombros, su piel..., se fijo que era mas pálida de lo normal, tal vez por el reflejo de la luz de la luna. Vestida con un llamativo Kimono rojo..., un Kimono como habría sido el que llevara el día de su boda. Definitivamente tenia que estar delirando.

-Hola Aoshi.- Solo bastaron esas palabras para que su corazón volviera a latir, a una velocidad pasmosa.

Totalmente hipnotizado soltó a la joven y la acomodo en el suelo, sin apartar la vista un solo segundo de Ella.- Eres tu en verdad? Has vuelto?

-Nunca me he ido.- Su sonrisa se amplio.- Siempre he estado aquí.

-Pero..., como? Donde..?.- Las piernas estaban apunto de fallarle, era incapaz de comprender nada de lo que pasaba.

Ella le interrumpió con un murmullo.- Son demasiadas preguntas, demasiado difíciles para tu entendimiento.

Entonces lo noto. Algo había cambiado, no era Ella.

Podía sentir el profundo odio que emanaba de su interior, pero... faltaba algo, sus ojos tenían mucha mas intensidad, pero no había vida en ellos. Le había hecho tanto daño? Que había pasado durante esos tres meses? Sintió el pánico en la boca de su estomago al hacer comparaciones. Era igual que El..., que el diablo que había dejado sin sangre a la niña. No podía ser verdad...

-Lo es.- Contesto Ella, como si le leyera la mente.- No estas soñando, esto es la realidad.

-Que te ha pasado?.- Pregunto con la voz en un hilo.

Ella frunció el ceño.- Que me ha pasado?, creo que sabes perfectamente la respuesta, verdad Aoshi?

-Yo no te he podido convertir en esto...- A cada momento se convencía mas de que Misao había desaparecido, la persona que estaba a su frente no era Ella.- La Misao que yo conocía no...

-Murió.- Le volvió a interrumpir dando un paso al frente, tan delicadamente que parecía levitar.- Ella murió esa noche, y tu no me has convertido en lo que soy, al menos no literalmente.

Se había quedado sin palabras. Como se podía reaccionar a una situación como aquella? Misao había vuelto, y le odiaba, le odiaba tan profundamente que la joven alegre y generosa había desaparecido, y se encontraba frente a una llama de autentico rencor. Su mirada le transmitía lo mismo que el otro, algo no humano. No había sentimiento en ellas.

-Aquel tipo...?

-Si, somos iguales.- Sonrió con un brillo maquiavélico en los ojos esmeralda.- Es imposible que puedas entenderlo, ya no pertenecemos al mismo mundo, nosotros somos superiores, mas fuertes, mas rápidos... nuestras cualidades os superan en todos los sentidos.

-Pero no tenéis sentimientos.- Acertó el ex – Okashira, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la situación.

Ella se tenso.- No me sirvieron de nada, no los necesito.

-Eso es mentira.- Cogió valor de lo mas profundo de su alma dando varios pasos para acercarse a Ella.- O me dirás que te arrepentiste de amarme?

-Si.

La respuesta fue tan rápido y seca que para Shinomori fue como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón, pero aun así no cedió ni un palmo.

-Tanto me odias?.

Misao sonrió ampliamente.- No puedes llegar a imaginártelo..., pero no te preocupes, pagaras por lo que me hiciste en esta vida y en las siguientes.

-Eso puedo aceptarlo.- Contesto El con total sinceridad.- Pagare lo que tenga que pagar, pero no puedo permitir que se pierda la Misao a la que amo.

-No vuelvas a repetir esa palabra, mentiroso!.- En los ojos de Ella se vio un chispazo de odio puro.

-Misao.

Una tercera presencia llamo la atención de ambos. Una cara nueva para Aoshi Shinomori, el rostro de la confianza y la protección para Ella. El hombre de mirada penetrante, cabello blanquecino y porte caballeresca se mantenía a pocos metros de ellos, con el rostro serio y la mano alzada hacia Misao, invitándola a acercarse a El.

Aoshi sintió una punzada de dolor mezclado con celos cuando vio como la joven se acercaba con total tranquilidad y aceptaba la mano de aquel extraño, con una confianza que le era imposible de aceptar, con una complicidad que le rasgaba el corazón.

-Eres demasiado impaciente, preciosa.- Susurro Engels, no lo suficientemente bajo para que Aoshi no lo oyera.

-Tu eres el culpable!.- A Aoshi le invadió la rabia y la desesperación, algo en su interior le decía que ese sujeto era peligroso, pero también que El había sido quien le había separado de su Misao, El se la había llevado y la había convertido en lo que era.- Aléjate de Ella!

Engels sonrió tranquilo.- No te he quitado nada que no hubieses perdido antes, Aoshi Shinomori.

No se extraño que conociera su nombre, en realidad algo le decía que ya le había visto antes.

-Tu la convenciste para llegar a esto.

-Me ofreció algo que tu nunca podrías darme.- Hablo Ella, defendiéndole.- Algo que tu no querías darme.

Sus palabras le dejaron en silencio.

-Acabemos con esta situación de una vez.- Engels dio un paso hacia delante, toda aquella parafernalia le estaba aburriendo y tenia mejores planes que estar allí perdiendo el tiempo, por mucho que tuviera. Además de que Aoshi Shinomori era un sujeto que estaría mejor fuera de su camino.

Pero una mano se poso en su pecho, deteniéndole.

-No.- Sugirió Ella, con convicción, sin dejar de mirar con odio al que había sido su prometido.- La muerte solo lo liberara de sus pesadillas, que viva hasta que el sufrimiento acabe con El.

La decisión que había tomado su protegida lejos de disgustarle le había parecido mucho mas apropiada, por algo la había elegido a Ella.- Tus deseos son ordenes.

Aoshi se dejo caer de rodillas en la tierra, sin saber como reaccionar a todo aquello. Misao había preferido que sufriera en vida, y El sabia que lo merecía, solo con saber lo mucho que lo odiaba estaría dispuesto a aceptar ese destino tan oscuro.

Entonces un grupo de personas, media docena mas o menos, se acercaron a Misao y su acompañante. Todos iguales, fríos, occidentales, pálidos y hermosos. Los observo como si estuviera contemplando sus propias pesadillas, todos con sarcásticas sonrisas que se le clavaban en los ojos dolorosamente. Sus rostros..., eran demonios..., y entonces vio uno que conocía perfectamente. Una mujer que ya había visto anteriormente, la mujer que lo había hechizado tres meses antes. Y su sonrisa era aun mas dolorosa que el resto. Lo entendió todo como si alguien iluminara su mente.

-Algún día nos veremos en el infierno Shinomori.- Dijo a modo de despedida Misao, con una sonrisa como las demás.

-Puede ser.- Susurro El, sorprendiéndoles con la rabia que nacía de su interior.- Pero créeme que El día que yo caiga en el infierno te llevare conmigo, recuérdalo, porque serás mía eternamente.

No hubo respuesta a sus palabras. Engels se puso en medio desafiante, dando a entender que antes que tocarla a Ella tendría que salvar muchos obstáculos, entre ellos El.

-Si es así, que tengas suerte.- Sonrió enseñando los largos colmillos.- Ya que la eternidad será tu primer obstáculo.

Tan rápido como habían aparecido desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche, dando a entender la complicidad que tenían con las horas de la sombra, con sus fantasmas, bestias y secretos. Aoshi Shinomori estaba muy lejos de entender a que se enfrentaba, pero solo estaba seguro de una cosa. Regresaría a Misao del mundo de la oscuridad aunque le llevara toda una vida, y entonces su alma podría descansar en paz.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aquella noche de otoño murieron en circunstancias extrañas varias jóvenes y niños desatando un luto en Kyoto que duraría solo unos pocos meses mas. Muchos creyeron que había sido una maldición de algún Dios vengativo, otros una epidemia sin clasificar, pero nadie tubo una respuesta asegurada, y con el paso del tiempo todo se olvidaría.

Los habitantes del Aoiya sufrirían la perdida de su hija mas querida durante algunos años hasta que la voluntad de vivir la propia vida les obligara a seguir adelante. Pasando generaciones y generaciones por aquel restaurante, hasta que desapareciera la memoria, el Onniwabanshu y sus batallas, y todo quedara como un bonito recuerdo para las futuras generaciones del clan.

Aquella noche de otoño un hombre de ojos de hielo suplicaba ante una estatua de Buda, la que le había acompañado en innumerables ocasiones, testigo de todas sus pesadillas. Suplico por ayuda en su secreta misión, que le concediera la eternidad de su alma hasta que cumpliera su objetivo, ya que no podría descansar en paz hasta que su amada, aunque no le perdonara jamás, volviera a vivir en armonía y dejara las sombras.

Hasta que la verdad del engaño del que habían sido victimas saliera a luz y les devolviera lo que habían perdido.

Su amor.

**Continuará....**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

_Siempre me han gustado las historias de este tipo de genero, y esta en cuestión la tenia pensada desde hacia tanto tiempo..., que la había reescrito al menos 5 veces, hasta que he encontrado la formula, no perfecta, pero al menos me he quedado muy satisfecha con el resultado jeje, espero que ustedes también!_

_No pretendo hacer una historia muy larga, pero eso digo ahora jeje todo depende de cómo sea recibida esta nueva historia. El principio será en la época original de Rurouni Kenshin pero el resto de la historia se ambientara en el presente, la personalidad de Engels no me cuadraba con ningún otro personaje así que tuve que inventarmelo jeje, aunque en el próximo capitulo si aparecerán mas. Para los que no se hagan una idea del aspecto físico de este personaje usen como referencia a Akio Ohtori de Utena jejej me encanta! Y además le queda el papel que ni pintado!_

_Puede que algunos detalles no les queden del todo claro, pero los iré desvelando poco a poco en los siguientes capítulos para que lo entiendan. Esta será una historia de amor trágico y eterno jeje y además me he tomado la libertad de cogerle el titulo a una frase de Drácula de Bram Stoker, sorry! Jejej pero era perfecta para el fic y lo que mas me cuesta siempre es elegir titulos._

_DUDAS, PREGUNTAS, CRITICAS Y DEMÁS DEJEN REVIEW PLEASE!_

_Además de, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y SI NO ACTUALIZO ANTES TAMBIÉN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!_

_(PD: Polly me dio un ataque de inspiración jajaja de los fuertes!)_

**Rinoa Shinomori**


End file.
